


刹那乌托邦

by mayu_mayu



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayu_mayu/pseuds/mayu_mayu
Relationships: 路澯 - Relationship





	刹那乌托邦

姜澯熙是被热醒的，睡着的时候忘记开空调了就这样歪在沙发上睡着了。手机掉在地毯上，风把窗帘吹得像船帆，咔沙咔沙作响。  
他习惯性地摩挲自己的后颈，那里有一道疤，狰狞又安稳地存在着。正要起身倒杯水，被手机绊到，捡起来才发现十几条未读信息。  
昨夜的梦境搅得姜澯熙不得安宁，手脚发麻，踩在地上像踩在云上。  
他梦到了金锡佑。  
金锡佑，这名字一笔一划刻在他的骨、他的疤、他的夜长梦多。

十七岁的金锡佑，被少女们的爱慕簇拥。高高的个子，人们都在看他，但他不看任何人。  
姜澯熙的照片人手一份，他是明星，他是粉红色的肥皂泡，也是旁人下流梦境里的圣母像。那时候找不到合适的女孩演朱丽叶，姜澯熙被推到舞台中央。薄薄的身体，白得透明的皮肤，穿着繁复的公主裙，接过男孩的玫瑰，也在高台往下凝望。  
金锡佑也有一张姜澯熙的照片，小小方方的一张证件照，有点磨损，姜澯熙看着镜头，不怎么微笑。  
天黑了，姜澯熙还在舞台收拾彩排的道具，金锡佑腿一搭就上了台子。  
姜澯熙一转身就撞到金锡佑怀里，被他牵着手往台阶下走。  
“带你去个地方。”  
金锡佑带姜澯熙去学校后面废弃的旧教堂。  
十七岁的金锡佑，雾蓝色的头发，他不戴任何饰品，但喜欢送姜澯熙各种各样的耳坠，姜澯熙是没有耳洞的，他把耳坠夹在耳垂上，有时候红得肿了，金锡佑喜欢亲那里。  
他是什么都不看的，他只看着姜澯熙。  
金锡佑射在姜澯熙身体里，白色的精液从缝隙流出，姜澯熙仰着头，搂着金锡佑的脖子，看到破烂的彩色琉璃窗折射的光点投在金锡佑背上，金黄的光映着金锡佑的脸、金锡佑的发，他像他的小狮子、他的小神明。他掐着金锡佑的肩，突然觉得手指好痛，是被碎木屑刮破了，血珠冒出来，伸进嘴巴里吮吸。金锡佑顶得很深，他的身体是一条汹涌的河流，涎水顺着手指淌下，穴里也淌下乱七八糟的液体。  
“你流出来的是春药吗？”  
金锡佑抚他的眉毛他颤抖的睫毛，他是被钉在十字架上蝴蝶，眼眶包不住的生理性泪水，滴在指头上，滴在肩膀，染痛了伤口，拉扯着他的意识……  
在不知道喜欢是什么的时候他们就学会了做爱，在旧教堂、在回家拐角的巷子、在阁楼，细微的浮沉飘荡，到处都是他们流淌的痕迹。

在学校里，两个人是不熟的同班同学。  
姜澯熙戴着红色的耳机趴在角落，倒数第二排靠窗的位子。本应该坐在后面踩着他凳子的人今天却无故缺席。  
下学铃声响起的时候，收拾最快的同学已经冲出门口。嬉笑交谈、桌椅碰撞的声音、耳机里的音乐都让姜澯熙有些心烦意乱，他攥着一张没有署名的照片，照片上是他和金锡佑，金锡佑的脸被剪了下来打上一个红的叉。

回到那个梦境，无止境的黑暗，是夜，是隧道，是宇宙尽头。  
他被掰开雪白的大腿，泥巴和雨水，黏腻的触感像蛇流走在皮肤表层。  
后颈被玻璃碎片划伤，透明、红色的液体混杂在一起，许是感官失灵，身体感觉不到疼痛。他手握着一瓣玻璃要刺进恶人的心脏，烟火炸开整个黑夜的裂缝，他身子一抖，粉色、金黄，一个比一个漂亮地绽放在空中，已经分不清是幻觉还是真实。  
昏迷前，透过雨中摇晃的芦苇叶他看见提着探查灯的巡警，和金锡佑。  
他被淋得透湿，衬衫贴在他身上，他也变成透明的。黑夜里他的眼睛，那么亮，比烟火还亮，倒映在他眼里的，却是这世界最不堪的肮脏。

再坠到下一层，水雾和细雨。  
在河滩边的树林，姜澯熙找到了消失了一个多月的金锡佑。  
金锡佑头发褪回了黑色，被雨水打湿后又成了自然卷的样子，姜澯熙想起第一次见到他的样子，冷冷地站在河滩巨大的岩石上，风吹起他的头发他的白衬衣。那时候他以为金锡佑是他的神明大人，出现在这里，是为了带他走，走去很远很远的，没有尽头的地方。  
金锡佑静静地望着他，转身就走，被姜澯熙拽着，两人跌跌撞撞地到了金锡佑的秘密基地，在阁楼里姜澯熙凑过去亲金锡佑，金锡佑却把脸偏开，抿着嘴。拉扯间两人滚在地板上，只有粗糙的布块垫在下面，金锡佑觉得自己肩膀都被撞散了，姜澯熙骑在他身上，白玉般的小腿被金锡佑捏出红印子。姜澯熙红着眼眶瞪他，也不说话。  
很久，他听到姜澯熙说：  
“不是你的错，金锡佑。”  
金锡佑顺着小腿、大腿、腰、肩胛骨，慢慢摸上去，找到姜澯熙的疤，蝴蝶都没有这么痛的伤口，但是姜澯熙有，那地方才刚刚长出新肉，粉红滑腻。  
摊开姜澯熙的手掌，也横着几道疤，还要更深一点的还在结痂，金锡佑舔那里。是第一次，姜澯熙第一次看见金锡佑这样的表情，无法形容的难过和悲伤。  
他们在昏暗的天地里交合，姜澯熙的疼与伤被金锡佑握在手里，腰肢缠动。姜澯熙喘的好急，他小小的、红色的舌头被吸住，包裹，顶进去，堵住他的呼吸。

金锡佑身上有股让姜澯熙过敏的味道，他被潮湿的情欲沾染了整身的粉，碎骨也不能停下靠近，远离，则会让他死亡。  
姜澯熙身上也有一股味道，是伤口的味道，是盐的味道，眼泪能够把痛苦蒸发。

再醒来的时候，金锡佑不见了，枕边有只银色的耳坠，小玫瑰和半只翅膀。那是金锡佑第一次送给姜澯熙的耳坠，很长一段时间姜澯熙都以为在那个雨夜消失不见了，但它现在静静躺在这里……

姜澯熙从似幻似真的记忆里抽离，掌心，是那条耳坠。  
人有几条命？五岁的时候姜澯熙这样问母亲，那是在继父的葬礼上，姜澯熙穿着黑色的西装，小小的一点站在成群的白色马蹄莲前。  
母亲没有回答也没有掉一滴眼泪。  
但姜澯熙知道，蝴蝶死过一回，它仍会长出新的翅膀、新的心脏，在尘世继续流荡。

姜澯熙没有耳洞，姜澯熙再也没戴过耳坠。

tbc.


End file.
